


whispers by your pillow

by liet225



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, WWII, so like bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet225/pseuds/liet225
Summary: After the Second World War, Francis Bonnefoy could no longer stay home. After discussing this with Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland decided to stay with him in a hotel for a short while. Unexpectedly, Arthur and Francis took a trip down the memory lane.





	whispers by your pillow

At the very end of the Second World War, France was finally liberated from German occupation that lasted for more than five years. For Francis Bonnefoy, it meant that he was liberated from being imprisoned by Ludwig. When Alfred and Arthur decided to visit the Frenchman, they found, to their horror, Francis collapsed on the floor.

After several failed attempts to coax Francis to get off the floor, Arthur and Alfred finally got something out of him: Francis Bonnefoy could no longer bear to stay home.

A hasty plan was soon made between the two; Arthur was to stay with Francis in a nearby hotel for the next while to ensure that he was alright. However, standing outside of their shared room with several luggage pieces and one heavy Francis, Arthur really began to regret his life choices.

He opened the door to only be greeted by the smell of mold. The room was spacious, with two beds arranged side to side, a living area equipped with couches and its very own fire place. It was getting late into the night, as Arthur dumped Francis onto one of the beds before changing

“Can you sleep with me?” Arthur was prepared to crawl into his own bed (he just couldn’t wait to dive first into the fluffy and comfortable looking pillow) when Francis spoke to him in a soft and weakened tone. Arthur turned to Francis with a look of horror and disgust.

“Bloody hell!?” He cringed at the thought of sharing his bed with the French toad once again. However, the look on Francis’ face read vulnerability and pain. Arthur did not know what came over him, for he sighed and gave up his pursuit of wrapping himself in the warm looking comforter. “Move over a bit.” He nudged Francis, who grunted and flopped over to the other side of the bed. Arthur slipped under the covers and laid his head on the pillow (which was not as fluffy as he thought). 

As soon as Arthur settled down, he felt Francis’ hand making its way to grab his own. Francis hand was trembling slightly and extremely cold against Arthur’s. He gave him a reassuring squeeze. Francis smiled weakly back at him.

“I can remember the last time when we slept side by side like this.” Francis stared up at the ceiling. In the dim lamp light, Arthur could see that his blue eyes that were often filled with a spirit of teasing and mischief were instead filled with, nothing. Instead of the twinkle in his sky blue eyes, Francis’ eyes were filled with emptiness. 

“Richard and Philip, was it?” Arthur asked. At the mention of their names, he felt Francis grip his hand a little bit tighter. 

“Yeah.” Francis chuckled. “Can you believe that they slept in the same bed together for one night just to solidify one political alliance?”

“And they had to drag US in it too!” Arthur sighed at the memory of the two ridiculous kings. “Richard specifically said to me ‘Arthur, it will make it more effective!’”

“He had to practically drag you to the bed with Philip.” Francis chuckled at the memory. He rolled over and faced Arthur. In the moonlight, Francis looked older than his physical appearance. Although there were no greying hairs or wrinkled face, his blue eyes were the ones of an aged man. Tired and dull, it spoke of all of the horrors that Francis had seen over the years. Arthur felt himself became short of breath. Francis was breathtakingly beautiful, and he wanted him to become his.

“Gagged and bounded against my will.” Arthur’s face fell at the additional detail. “Speaking of, why were you already ready and in bed when I was dragged in?”

“Um.” Francis began to think. “I think it was because we had a deal. Philip was supposed to tell me this scandalous secret of his or something.”

“Scandalous secret?” Arthur questioned.

“Something about him and Richard.” Francis replied. “Have you never wondered why they always kiss when they see each other?”

“Courtesy?” 

“More like lovers, don’t you think?” Francis suggested as some twinkle returned to his eyes. “But we will never know.” The sparkle disappeared once again.

“Francis--”

“It’s so painful.” A tear slid down his cheek and hit the pillow. It was followed by another, and another until finally, his pillow became wet. “Seeing them all go, one by one. Sometimes I wish I’m gone with them.”

As gentle as a mother, Arthur inched closer and wrapped an arm around Francis. “Shh.” He whispered in his ear. “You still, and always will, have me.”

“Arthur.” Francis said softly after a while. “Can I kiss you.”

Arthur was quiet and still for a very long time after that. Francis was about to speak out to cancel his request when he felt something warm pressed against his lips. The kiss was hesitant at first, as Arthur was still making up his mind. Just as he was about to pull back, Francis pulled him towards him roughly and deepened the kiss. 

When Francis finally released Arthur, the other man was as red as a tomato. “Feedbacks?” H asked.

“Disgusting.” Arthur turned away from Francis angrily. There was no way that he could look the other man in the eye for the next while. “Go to sleep.”

Francis chuckled. “Good night Arthur.” 

“Close your mouth and sleep, you French toad.” Arthur mumbled back.

“Thank you.” 

“What?”

“Nothing. Maybe you are hearing things.”

“Francis?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hetalia and I love history. I also love fluffy angst, so this is born.


End file.
